


The Father, Now No Longer a Father

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [35]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Death of Major Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were titles, and terms of address, and endearments that came and went like the tides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Father, Now No Longer a Father

**Author's Note:**

> Thranduil thinks it is funny to wake me up at 3:30 in the morning in order to angst at me. -_- It's not fucking funny, Thranduil, you dick.

There were titles, and terms of address, and endearments that came and went like the tides. Master exchanged for Lord, Lord exchanged for Prince, Prince exchanged for King. Titles, though used to describe a specific individual, were reliant on those around them. What title you carried depended on whose company you kept, and in whose good graces you resided, and to whom you were born. There is a title for everything, everything but this. Brother exchanged for Only Child. Son exchanged for Orphan. And Husband. Husband exchanged for Widower. And Father…

Father exchanged for Now No Longer a Father. There is no title to be bestowed upon him. No term of address to join his ever changing list. He is given Childless, as if his son had never existed, and Bereft, as if no death before this had ever meant anything to him.

Titles change like the days. They are succinct and simple and contain a whole world of suffering or delight that is so reliant on those around you, that any title can turn from a blessing into a curse.

Father, a title which once brought him joy, now only brings him sadness, and he does not have a title to replace it with. There is no word for what he is now, no word at all. He thinks that might hurt above all. His son, so cruelly taken from him, and now it’s almost as if he’s simply expected to forget.

He will not.

Not ever.


End file.
